bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Appreciation Day
Candy Appreciation Day * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 8 * Overall Ep #: 101 Summary When citizens of Jupiter Town try to throw a party to show how much they appreciate the CandyCakes, Scarecrow thinks they're starting a rebellion, so he trashes their party. Episode ~ (Song) ~ (Opening shot; fade in to the field next to town, then on the stage where the CandyCakes stood.) [CandyCakes] Stand up tall. Let's all cheer. Come on, cheer! You know who it is! Let's all celebrate Candy Appreciation Day! ~ (Song ends) ~ (All citizens cheer, and they wave to them. Chandelee comes up carrying a red and blue parcel.) *[Chandelee] "As a token of our thanks, please accept this present." *[Lollipop Pops] (recieves it) "Thank you, Chandelee. Thank you all! I wonder what can be inside." (She carefully unties the knots and removes the present paper.) *[Lollipop Pops] "I can't wait." *[Cotton Puffy] "I hope it's something good!" (She opens the box. Inside are twelve little plush dolls of the main heroes/heroines.) *[Rainbow Flavors] "They're plush toys!" *[Choco Cream] "And they look like us!" (Audience.) *[Parm] "We were thinking of getting you each very distinctive hats." *[Eggplant] "Bue she talked us out of it." (Everyone laughs/cheers. Without warning, a large wave of water comes down on them. Pan to the source; Scarecrow and Grim Reaper with their guards. Behind them is a huge red spherical container with hoses connected to it.) *[Scarecrow] (through megaphone) "I'd hate to throw cold water on you crazy people for your little celebration, but I'm hauling you all to the dungeon." *[Vanilla Cake] "The dungeon?" *[Blueberry Jam] "What did we do?" *[Scarecrow] (through megaphone) "Ha! Don't play stupid with me. I caught you all red-handed for your little evil surprise!" *[Lollipop Pops] (angry) "What are you talking about?" *[Scarecrow] (through megaphone) "You're got it in your hands!" *[Lollipop Pops] (angry) "This is the appreciation day for us CandyCakes! These happen to be our gifts!" (The villains looked at each other.) *[Scarecrow] "Their appreciation day?" *[Girm Reaper] "Sounds to me like they're scrambling to beat the rack." *[Scarecrow] (through megaphone) "This appreciation day sounds like a pile of junk!" *[Chandelee] "It's not junk. It's a way to honor our friends." *[Lollipop Pops] (steamed) "And you two wouldn't understand Appreciation Day 'cause you're too self-centered to appreciate anything!" *[Chondoller] "Just about everyone gets an Appreciation Day sometime." *[Eggplant] "Tomorrow is my Appreciation Day!" (Everyone gives him a funny look.) *[Eggplant] (singsong) "I hope I get a cookbook! I hope I get a cookbook!" *[Scarecrow] (through megaphone) "Okay, so when's this guy?" *[Lollipop Pops] (angry) "Your Appreciation Day?" *[Dandelion] "We'd only appeciate you if you be less jerky." *[Cotton Puffy] "Ooh. You tell 'em, Dandy." (The master villain shudders in rage. Then he eyes his sidekick.) *[Scarecrow] (softly, to Grim Reaper) "Does this mean I don't get a gift?" *[Grim Reaper] (ditto) "I'd be shocked if they baked a cake for you." *[Scarecrow] "Mmmmmmgghh..." (through megaphone) "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!!" (They took off in their vehicle, leaving their guards to run after them. Lollipop can only glare at them.) *[Choco Cream] "He must be the most unhappiest guy alive." (Fade to black.) ---------- (Fade in to Scarecrow pacing back and forth in the throne room.) *[Scarecrow] "Could I have my own Appreciation Day?" *[Grim Reaper] "I'd think you'd be a much better tyrant for something like 'Take A Friend To The Beach Day'." *[Scarecrow] "There's gotta be someone out there that appreciates me." *[Grim Reaper] "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that." (to the guards) "Do you guys know anyone who appreciates the master villain?" *[Castle 'Guard Chief'] "Besides the monsters, no." *[Grim Reaper] "Well, do you appreciate the master?" *[Castle Guard Chief] "I-I wouldn't say I do." *[Grim Reaper] "I have someone who appreciates me!" *[Scarecrow] "Liar! No one appreciates you either!" *[Grim Reaper] "Yes I do!" *[Scarecrow] (smugly) "Who could ever appreciate a bonehead like you?" (laughs) *[Mistletoe] (from o.s.) "Special delivery!" (He is at the door, holding out a present box. The master runs over to get it.) *[Scarecrow] "Is that for me?" *[Mistletoe] "This is addressed to Grim Reaper." (The master's happy expression is gone.) *[Grim Reaper] (goes to retrieve his package) "I wonder who it's from?" (He works on it until he gets to the box. The master gets a closer look. The top is open and both look with surprise. Inside are cookies and candy.) *[Grim Reaper] (from o.s.) "Holy sweet tooth!" *[Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "There's a note inside." (The 'bonehead' reads the note aloud.) *[Grim Reaper] (reading) " 'Everytime I think of you, my heart crumbles like a cookie.' " (He shudders, trying not to let the waterworks start.) *[Grim Reaper] (reading) " '...W-With love, f-from m-m-mommy...' " (He runs to the balcony.) *[Grim Reaper] "MOMMY!!!" (He sees her cloudy form, and smiles.) *[Grim Reaper] "I love you too, mommy!" (Pan to an angry Scarecrow. Cut to a TV screen, starting the Channel 10 Fun From Us All show.) * [Grim Reaper] (from o.s.) "You're watching Channel 10, Fun From Us All!" (Cut to him at a podium. He chuckles heartily.) * [Grim Reaper] "This guy has a special announcement for all of you!" (To the mastervillain.) * [Scarecrow] "I hereby today to Scare-preciation Day! And I'm giving you all the chance to show all the appreciation you can in person! I'm gonna have an all-day open house, so you can drop by to give me gifts!" (laughs) (Cut to the town restaurant. Some people are watching this.) * [Eggplant] "Presents? For him?" (Police station.) * [Dandelion] "He's gonna be kidding!" * [Parm] "What can we give him?" (Gas station.) * [Gastro] "He's out of his mind..." (Family apartment room.) * [Chandelee] "He's crazy..." (Cut to outside the castle. The guards are sweeping on the red carpet. Then cut to the well-decorated throne room.) * [Scarecrow] "Happy Scare-preciation Day! Thank you all for coming to honor me today! And thanks for all these expensive gifts too!" * [Grim Reaper] "Do you want a piece of my mother's candy?" (He eats one.) * [Scarecrow] "Those folks better be showing up soon." * [Grim Reaper] "I'm so happy my mom cared enough to send it to me. It really hits the spot!" * [Scarecrow] "I'm gonna punch your spot if you don't zip it!" * [Grim Reaper] (chuckles softly) "I smell jealousy." (Little did they know the winged-unicorn humanoid Lollipop was peeking behind one of the pillars. Pan to the villains.) * [Scarecrow] "Aaaugh!" (Cut to the CandyCake leader, whose expression held a mix of concern/disgust, mostly the former. Cut to the family appartment.) * [Blueberry Jam] "I don't understand why, Lollipop. I mean, give the master gifts? Don't you remember all the bad things he has done in the past?" * [Lollipop Pops] "...We should still give him one." * [Lemon Drop] "But why?" * [Lollipop Pops] (stern) "I know Scarecrow can be mean and selfish..." (smiling) "...but deep down, he really just wants to be loved. If we gave him a present, maybe he'll feel loved and change his ways." * [Vanilla Cake] "Ugh! I can't believe what I'm hearing. He can't change!" * [Chandelee] "Well, we won't know if he'll change unless we give him a chance." * [Rainbow Flavor] "And what if it doesn't work?" * [Chandelee] "Let's just hope it does." * [Cotton Puffy] "Who can we get to bring him a gift, then?" * [Lollipop Pops] "It has to be someone who's very friendly. Maybe someone like you, Cotton!" * [Cotton Puffy] (prolonged gasp) "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" (zips away then back) "I'll go get the gift!" (zips away) (Cut to Scarecrow on the castle balcony. It is the afternoon. He is looking through a pair of binoculars. A look of dejection is on his face as he puts the object down.) * [Scarecrow] "No one came to bring me a gift..." * [Grim Reaper] "That's only because no one likes you." * [Scarecrow] "If no one brings me a gift before sundown, I'm gonna do something dangerous!" * [Grim Reaper] "That's a big change of pace." (eats more candy) (The master gasps and looks through the binoculars again. He saw someone coming in the distance holding something, presumably a gift.) * [Scarecrow] "Ha! Why, I'd be a joyful pumpkin head!" * [Grim Reaper] "Huh?" (Cut to the master's perspective. The figure is closer but none of its features can clearly be seen.) * [Scarecrow] (from o.s.) "Somebody's coming with a gift for me." (He laughs.) * [Scarecrow] "Can you believe that?!" (His assistant rushes over to look for himself.) * [Grim Reaper] "Heck no! Let me see!" (He takes the binoculars. In his perspective, the figure is clearly seen as Cotton Puffy happily walking down the red carpet holding a yellow present box with a red ribbon. The bonehead puts the ocular item down.) * [Grim Reaper] "Sir, it's Cotton Puffy." * [Scarecrow] "Yeah! I wonder what he brought me!" (The pink and blue haired boy skips/hops merrily down the hall until he reaches the door to the throne room. The guards opened the door for him and Cotton proceeds in.) * [Cotton Puffy] "HAPPY SCARE-PRECIATION DAY!" (He was hit by two spotlights, guards playing a short fanfare, and confetti rains down.) * [Scarecrow] "Cotton Puffy!" (He comes to him.) "Did you come here to appreciate me?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Yes!" * [Scarecrow] (hugs him) "Why, this happy little pipsqueak has came for a gift for me!" (Some people were in disbelief when they saw this on TV. The other CandyCakes and the twin saw this from behind a pillar.) * [Grim Reaper] "So what do you think is inside the box, master?" * [Scarecrow] "Well, it's quite heavy. Maybe he got me something good." (He opens the box, and got a surprise. Inside are six pink-frosted cupcakes.) * [Scarecrow] "Well, what do you know? Cupcakes!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Very special, super good, Scare-preciation Day cupcakes." (The master takes one out.) * [Scarecrow] "All for me!" (During the previous line, five frost-covered pink balloons float out of the box and one from his hand. Surprised and shocked looks were on everyone's faces.) * [Grim Reaper] "Uh...master?" (The master looked. He was holding nothing but a cupcake paper holder.) * [Scarecrow] "WHAT?! They're all gone!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Funny. About that, I kind of ate them all on the way here." * [Grim Reaper] "Ha! There's no cupcakes...but there's plenty of shock on your face!" (laughing) "What a sucker!" (The holder was socked onto his face by the master. Then, he gets mightily angry and slowly approaches the party pony humanoid.) * [Scarecrow] "What's the idea of giving me six empty cupcake paper holders?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Buddy! I'd thought you'd like the balloons way better than those tasty treats." (The other CandyCakes and the twins come to his side.) * [Chandelee] "Now, now, wait a minute! Cotton didn't mean to make you angry!" * [Cotton Puffy] "I was only trying to give you something I thought you might like." * [Choco Cream] "After all, Cotton Puffy likes to make everyone happy." (Scarecrow holds up his mallet, preparing to take it down on them. The kids screamed and ran away to avoid the pain. The mastervillain turns to the camera.) * [Scarecrow] "No one around here appreciates me, so I'm gonna start up a brand new tradition in Jupiter Town. So no more appreciation days. From now on, we only celebrate a new day!" (Restaurant.) * [Eggplant] "What...? But tomorrow is my Appreciation Day." * [Scarecrow] (on TV) "Well, now, it's Villain Appreciation Day." (Grim Reaper holds up a red piece of cloth with a skull and crossbones.) * [Grim Reaper] (on TV) "Whoever finds this on their doorstep has to endure twenty-four hours of disrespect." (Cut to the next day. One of those red flags was put near the restaurant by a few castle guards plus the guard chief.) * [Eggplant] "Please, take that off! I don't deserve this!" * [Castle Guard Chief] "Sorry, Eggplant. Ruler's orders!" (Pan to the other citizens.) * [Ruby] "Maybe we should give this Villain Appreciation Day a try." * [Gastro] "And it sure beats that Green pony in prison." * [Mayor Jupiter] "You do have a point there, Gastro." * [Sunflower] "Eggplant does deserve a bit of the villain virus." * [Dandelion] "His food sure does poison our stomachs." (Cut to the inside. The chef stallions sits sadly, his mane close to the point of deflating and turning straight. Some citizens came in laughing. The chef's semi-deflated mane turns poofy again and he smiles.) * [Eggplant] "Hi, folks! Thank you! I didn't think I'll have any customers today." * [Sir Big Rings] "I'll have some soup." * [Mayor Jupiter] "And bring me some dumplings." * [Sunflower] "I'd like a medium-sized cherry pie." * [Dandelion] "Salad please!" * [Gastro] "And I'll have the daily special!" * [Eggplant] "Wow! Such variety! I'll have your orders ready in a jiffy!" (He dashes into the kitchen. Various noises includes plates/pans/eating utensils clashing against each other, the oven heating up, and a ding. Eggplant comes out with a couple of trays on his back/tail/head.) * [Eggplant] "Here you go!" (But no one is around.) * [Eggplant] "Uh, where are they?" * [Gastro] (from o.s.) "We're out here!" * [Mayor Jupiter] (from o.s.) "Come on out!" * [Dandelion] (from o.s.) "We haven't given you your present yet!" (The chef steps out and pies were thrown and splattered all over his face. The Big Bugs and the Big Kappas laughed.) * [Big Bugs, Big Kappas] "Happy Villain Appreciation Day!" (They dashed off. In the bushes some of the citizens are laughing, but their laughter is interrupted when someone used Thunderbolt on them. It turns out to be the angry gang of the CandyCakes and the twins.) * [Lollipop Pops] (angry) "I expect this from Scarecrow, but not from you!" * [Mayor Jupiter] "Uh, hello there." * [Sweetheart] "We're only doing what Scarecrow says." * [Chandelee] "Tomorrow is your Appreciation Day, Dandelion. But I guess it's your Villain Appreciation now." * [Dandelion] "No, no! Don't bother." * [Chondoller] (angry) "I thought so..." (Cut to the balcony. Grim sees this scene through binoculars.) * [Grim Reaper] "Looks like Lollipop Pops is getting her friends to disrupt Villain Appreciation Day." * [Scarecrow] "Just wait 'til they find out who gets a Villain Appreciation next." (Both laugh.) ---------- (Cut to the kids walking down a path.) * [Lollipop Pops] (angry) "Guess I was wrong to think Scarecrow will have a change of heart." * [Rainbow Flavor] "You were wrong to think he had a heart." * [Sugar Pie] "Deep down, I'm sure he wants to be good just like the rest of us do." * [Vanilla Cake] "I think he's rotten no matter how deep down you go." * [Chandelee] "But even so, I..." (He saw Cotton is nowhere to be seen.) * [Chandelee] "Cotton Puffy?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Where'd he go?" (Cut to the party boy chasing a cupcake on a fishing line.) * [Cotton Puffy] (hysterically) "MINE! COME HERE, YOU TASTY THING!!!" (It turns out it was the castle guard chief holding the fishing line. Cut to a distance away from where they are. The two villains are planting bombs in cupcakes.) * [Grim Reaper] "All set." (One almost fell out of the cart. He catches it.) * [Grim Reaper] "Sire, be careful or our plan would backfire." * [Scarecrow] "This bomb-planting's got me weary. I sure wish Cotton Puffy would hurry up and get here." * [Grim Reaper] "Just make sure those cupcakes you're on don't get squashed..." (hushed) "...and don't forget, there are bombs in those cupcakes." * [Scarecrow] "Hey!" (They saw the guards, the chief, and the humanoid approaching. He jumps for it, but lands in front of the villains.) * [Scarecrow] (laughs) "You're just in time for your present, Cotton!" * [Grim Reaper] "All these cupcakes are for you!" * [Scarecrow] "You can have it all." * [Cotton Puffy] "Yay!" * [Scarecrow] "But not yet. You can start munching as soon as Grim Reaper and I go home." * [Cotton Puffy] "And when's that? At night?" (The villains carefully took few steps off the cart.) * [Lollipop Pops] (from o.s., angry) "What's going on?!" (The rest of the gang shows up, downright furious.) * [Caramel Cider] "Careful, y'all. This might be some sort of trap." * [Lollipop Pops] (angry) "I'm gonna take a closer look." * [Scarecrow] "No!" * [Grim Reaper] "Stay away! (Cotton tries to reach for a cupcake, but the cart starts rolling down the hill, taking the villains and Cotton with it. The villains screamed. The cart comes to a rocky edge, throwing everything off it and they land in the middle of an ice-cream watermelon field. The villains get up.) * [Grim Reaper] "Scarecrow, we have to get out of here." * [Scarecrow] "Why? It's just an ice cream watermelon patch." * [Grim Reaper] (hushed) "You're forgetting about the explosive cupcakes." * [Scarecrow] "Oh yeah! Watch your step, Cotton!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Oh please. What are you all so worried about? These cupcakes don't look like a threat at all." (He takes one that is on an ice cream watermelon and eats it. The others cringed, expecting something bad to happen. But carefully opened their eyes.) * [Grim Reaper] (hushed) "Those cupcakes won't blow up 'til the timer goes off." * [Scarecrow] (hushed) "So we've got time to get away." * [Grim Reaper] "I've got an idea." (He whispers into his "ear".) * [Scarecrow] (hushed) "Then a prank can still work." (out loud) "Those nice cupcakes are for you, Cotton! So, go on ahead and take as many as you want!" * [Grim Reaper] (out loud) "You can eat 'til you stop!" * [Chandelee] "Don't do it!" * [Gelatin Soft] "It's a trick!" (It was too late. The party humanoid eats every cupcake on the patch he could find. The villains laughed.) * [Scarecrow] "You fell for it." * [Cotton Puffy] "Fell for what?" * [Grim Reaper] "We've got your gut this time." (Scarecrow pulls out a timer.) * [Scarecrow] "Only a few seconds left. Ten...nine...eight..." * [Grim Reaper] "...Seven...six..." * [Vanilla Cake] "Spit them out, dude!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "I've got this..." (She goes to Cotton and tries to stick a finger in his mouth. Cotton slaps it away.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Are you trying to make me spit out my favorite food?!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Yes!" * [Grim Reaper] (from o.s.) "...Five...four...three... (Cut to the villains.) * [Scarecrow] "...Two!" * [Grim Reaper] "One!" * [Both] "BLAST OFF!!!" (Cotton's skin turns red then became hot like a molten piece of metal. Then, an explosion occurs. Cotton comes out in flames and screaming. The kids chase after him, leaving the villains to laugh harder. Cut to Jupiter Town.) * [Mayor Jupiter] (looking up) "Oh dear..." * [Dandelion] "That's worse than heartburn..." (Cotton runs into a lake, putting him out. Smoke billows from the water. The kids rush over to him.) * [Lemon Drop] "Oh no..." * [Chondoller] "He looks cooked..." * [Mayor Jupiter] "Imagine someone would do such a thing..." * [Lollipop Pops] (angry) "Scarecrow has gone too far this time!" * [Choco Cream] "Yeah. He can't get away with turning Cotton into a flaming creature!" * [Chandelee] "Heh. I think I have an idea to get him back, and I need all of you to help me." * [Everyone] "Okay." * [Lollipop Pops] (angry) "If he thinks his pranks are funny, then he's dead wrong!" (Cut to the throne room.) * [Scarecrow] (laughs) "So you think Cotton liked his present?" * [Grim Reaper] "Heh. He was blown away by it, sire." * [Scarecrow] "Ha! You know, I almost feel sorry for that cotton candy kid. Maybe I should give him a thank-you gift for being such a good sport." (The genie is summoned.) * [Genie] "You call for a monster, Scary?" * [Scarecrow] "No thanks. I played a dynomite trick on Cotton Puffy and now I wanna buy him a nice present." * [Genie] "You're joking, right?" * [Scarecrow] "Maybe a box of cupcakes, a toy, or a hat." * [Grim Reaper] "And wrap it up nicely too." * [Genie] "Are you sure you guys are feeling alright?" * [Scarecrow] "Hush up! Just send me a nice present for Cotton or I won't order any more monsters!" * [Genie] (uneasily) "Uh, I'll do the best I can, Scary." * [Scarecrow] (laughs) "That's more like it!" (The genie was sent away in his lamp. Just then, the guard chief runs into the room with a letter.) * [Castle Guard Chief] "Scarecrow! Message for you!" * [Scarecrow] "Who's it from?" (Grim Reaper takes it.) * [Grim Reaper] "It's from Lollipop Pops. She's inviting us to Cotton Puffy's memorial service." * [Scarecrow] "His memorial service?" * [Grim Reaper] (reading) " 'I regret to inform you that Cotton Puffy is gone. We're gathering to bid farewell to him this afternoon. Please join us to pay our last respect.' " (The villains don't react at first, but after a few seconds both gasped with horror. Cut to them driving down a path, then come to a stop.) --------- (Fade to the villains' perspective. Everyone is walking to a tombstone, all wore sad looks on their faces. Gastro and Eggplant are carrying a big pink and blue box. The villains rush over to them.) * [Scarecrow] "Is this for real?" * [Sugar Pie] "Poor Cotton Puffy." * [Mayor Jupiter] "All those explosions were simply too much for him to take..." (The villains gasps, then approached Gastro who's carrying the box. All three looked like they're on the verge of sobbing.) * [Scarecrow] "S...so Cotton is in there?" * [Gastro] "Part of him...what was left." * [Scarecrow] (grief-striken) "C-Cotton Puffy!" (He shivers as he gets flashbacks of the small humanoid being happy and jumping around. They end there, the waterworks are on the edge of starting.) * [Scarecrow] "I'm...sorry..." (Cut to the villains at the tombstone, sobbing uncontrollably.) * [Scarecrow] "It's all my fault!" * [Grim Reaper] "Forgive us, Cotton! That prank was Scarecrow's idea, but I was the one who came up with the time-bomb part! Inside, I wish I wasn't so brilliant!" * [Scarecrow] "Now I wish you were as crazy as me!" * [Grim Reaper] "If only that was impossible!" (The pumpkin head sits up.) * [Scarecrow] "I never would've played that prank if I knew this was gonna happen. I wish I could take it all back!" * [Chandelee] "Unfortunately, it's too late." * [Scarecrow] "But there's gotta be something I could do." * [Lollipop Pops] "You can start by promising you won't play practical jokes on your subjects." * [Scarecrow] "I promise!" (sobbing) (He puts a cupcake near the tombstone.) * [Scarecrow] "Here...Cotton...This one has no time bomb in it." * [Blueberry Jam] "I'm sure he'd like that a lot." * [Scarecrow] "I miss you, Cotton Puffy!" (sobbing) (Lollipop began to smirk.) * [Lollipop Pops] (to Blueberry, hushed) "I think Scarecrow really is sorry." * [Mayor Jupiter] (hushed) "I agree." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Looks like he learned his lesson." (The dirt besides the tombstone began to move. Then, Cotton jumps out. He was cleaned up after the explosion.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Surprise!" (The villains screamed in horror.) * [Scarecrow] "He even has a happy ghost!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Oh no!" (Everyone sighs. The master villain clutches his assistant in fear. Grim Reaper goes to take a closer look at the boy.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Hi! I hope you didn't miss me too much!" * [Grim Reaper] "You're not a ghost. The joyful kid's still alive." (turns to the crowd) "Aha! This was all a trick on the master, was it?" (His expression changes when he heard him straining. The waterworks start up again.) * [Scarecrow] "I'm glad he's okay!" * [Grim Reaper] (a bit exasperated) "You are?" (The master offers the kid the cupcake.) * [Scarecrow] "It was dull here in Jupiter Town before you and your gang came along." * [Cotton Puffy] "That was so nice fo you to say that." (hugs him tightly) "You really have changed." * [Scarecrow] "Cotton..." (Everyone cheered.) * [Castle Guard Chief] (from o.s., from a distance) "Hey, sire!" (He comes into the scene with a blue present box with white stars on it. The box is wrapped neatly with a red ribbon.) * [Castle Guard Chief] "Cotton's present just got delivered!" * [Scarecrow] "Wow! Nice wrapping paper! This here's an extra special gift I have ordered for Cotton and his gang to show our appreciation for them!" * [Choco Cream] "A gift for all us Candies?" * [Grim Reaper] (hushed, to the master) "Don't you think you should check and see what it is first?" * [Scarecrow] (taped his mouth) "Nope!" (Choco goes to open the box, when it suddenly vibrates. Then something pops out. It is a large, yellow airdancer with goofy eyes. Everyone was surprised.) * [Snicker Doodle] "That's a monster!" * [Scarecrow] "I'm glad my present is a big hit!" * [Castle Guard Chief] (reading a card) "The card says his name is Dopey...especially for the CandyCakes, by the genie." * [Sugar Pie] "It's a monster?" (The monster --- Dopey --- raises one hand and slaps it down on the CandyCakes. Then, Dopey rotates both arms around in a circle in a dangerously face pace. The kids were hit a few times before landing on their haunches on the ground. Dopey's smile turns into an evil grin.) * [Dopey] "Surprise!" (He swings his arms again.) * [Lollipop Pops] "You know what to do, gang!" (The twelve run over and circle him around a few times. Just then, a parasol gets into their tornado and they stop to transform. Their outfits changed; the females were housewife-like dresses. The males sport waiter suits. All are armed with parasols of their signature color.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh goodness! We look so beautiful!" (Cut to the crowd.) * [Chondoller] "That's new!" * [Chandelee] "Parasol Musketeers!" * [Chondoller] "But what are they doing?" (Parasol Musketeers begin to attack.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Charm!" (They used the move Charm, making Dopey unable to attack back.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Dazzling Gleam!" (The move sends the airdancer flying into the horizon. Everyone cheered, except for the villains.) * [Grim Reaper] (flatly) "Everyday is Candy Appreciation Day." * [Castle Guard Chief] "You've got a card, sire." * [Scarecrow] "Huh? Someone appreciates me, too!" * [Grim Reaper] (takes the card from him) "Here. Let's see....It's a bill from the genie. They want 9,000 bills for that monster." (The master screams, his face flushing red.) * [Scarecrow] "AUUUUGH! THEY ONLY APPRECIATE MY MONEY!!!" (The citizens celebrate the CandyCakes saving the day.) End of episode.